Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about and as such, these devices are more likely to be accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched. To protect the portable electronic devices, protective cases have been introduced and become popular in connection with the electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers and the like.
Portable electronic devices are generally battery powered, and the battery has a limited life and needs to be recharged. To extend the battery life, some people carry an extra battery so that they can replace a battery when it becomes discharged. However, separately carrying an extra battery is cumbersome and inconvenient.
Recently, wireless charging, also known as inductive charging, has been introduced and some portable devices have adopted a wireless charging system. Wireless charging uses an electromagnetic field to transfer energy between a wireless charger and a wireless receiver unit. The wireless charger has a transmitter coil and the wireless receiver unit has a receiver coil. Energy is transferred from the transmitter coil to the receiver coil through an inductive coupling. The wireless charger is connected to a power source and the energy transferred to the receiver coil is converted into electrical current to charge a battery of the wireless receiver unit.
Wireless charging has been introduced to provide an extra battery for portable electronic devices. Wireless charging module is comprised of a wireless charging base and a wireless charging receiver pad. The wireless charging receiver pad has a battery which can be charged by the wireless charging base. The wireless charging receiver pad can be connected to a charging port of a portable electronic device to provide power to the portable electronic device.
Carrying a wireless charging receiver pad is cumbersome and inconvenient and thus, a wireless charging receiver pad attachable to a portable electronic device has been introduced. By attaching a wireless charging receiver pad to a portable electronic device, it has become easy to carry both of them and it is easy to recharge the wireless charging receiver pad simply by placing it on a wireless charging base which is connected to a power source.
However, a wireless charging receiver pad attached to a portable electronic device deforms the shape of a case and the protective performance of the case is undermined.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a case for an electronic device having a wireless charging receiver pad, integrated into the structure of the case. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.